Blonde Sunshine
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: A short Drabble about a quiet morning with Reid Garwin and my OC Leya Coronim. Reid/OC


_**Title: Blonde Sunshine**_

_**Author: KorboeWolf2**_

_**Summary: A short drabble about Reid Garwin and my OC: Leya Coronim. Reid has been beaten by his alcoholic father when he stays with his parents and moves in with Leya. Short but I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or the characters (I wish I owned Reid Garwin though) The only thing that belongs to me is the story line...**_

The sunlight streamed brightly through the window onto his back, making it glow. His skin was perfectley pale, flawless. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried into his pillow, the white sheets just coming up far enough to sit on his waist, leaving his entire back revealed. With a mischevious smile on my face, I traced swirls and circles on the back of his shoulder with my finger, gently gracing his skin. I tried to hold back a quiet laugh when the muscles in his shoulder twitched slightly. It must have tickled. But being me, I kept gently brushing my fingers over him, each circle going further down towards his tailbone, until the sheet stopped my hand from exploring any further. He shifted sleepily and moaned, turning his face towards me. His eyes were still closed, and a deep, peaceful sigh breathed from his lips. He had moved his hair into the line of light, and it shone like gold, the light bouncing off of it and making it seem fluffier than usual. Carefully and quietly, I leaned in to place my lips on his neck. He moved a little, stretching his face upwards to expose more of his skin to me. I giggled silently. It must feel ok.

I layed back on my side and placed my forehead and nose against his. He was so sleepy. It made him seem helpless, and a shiver of happiness surged through me. It was the same feeling you get when you see two week old puppies staring at you from a shop window. It feels like your heart would burst, or that it would melt. That is what he made me feel like. He was my helpless little puppy.

Slowly, his eyelids opened, and his tired blue eyes stared deeply into mine. My hand brushed the side of his face.

"Morning, sleepy-head," I laughed quietly, planting a soft kiss on his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly, as my fingers traced gently around his ear.

The deep, dark circles under his eyes made me shudder. He was brave, putting up with the abuse, both physical and mental he got from his father over the past few days. The bruising wasn't as bad now, and the black eyes could be easily passed off as the after-effects of a few sleepless nights, but only I knew the truth. Even Caleb and the others were oblivious to the fact that his father had been beating him when he came home drunk on the weekends.

Reid had moved in with me about two days ago, in my small house that I managed to pay rent on every second week. It wasn't anything flash, but it wasn't a junk heap either. It was home. And hopefully, it felt like home to him now too. He wasn't boarding in the dorms at the academy any longer. He had made my house his permanent place now, he just drove to school.

But thankfully today was Saturday, and he would stay at home, where I could keep an eye on him. We had the place to ourselves.

The large bruise that lined his jawbone was the only physical flaw on his pale skin, but it could be covered up easily when he wanted. All the others had healed.

His hand reached up and gently gripped onto my wrist as I smoothed my fingers through his hair. I was the only comfort he got now, knowing that I was there for him whenever he needed me. And in a way, that made us a lot closer.

I kissed his cheek, and he opened his eyes to look at me again, bright icey-blue. I smiled at the way he was looking at me. It was so goofy, but that was the expression he wore when he was half asleep. It was gorgeous and made me want to cuddle him.

"What time is it,?" he moaned tiredly.

"Time to get out of bed," I smiled. He laughed at me and stretched his arms out infront of him. I watched his muscles move under his pale skin, the way his shoulders tensed up and the way he bit his lip when his knuckles hit the wooden bed head. I was blushing. I couldn't believe that someone this perfect was in mine.


End file.
